violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:UltraTwilight98/The Backyardigans "Playtime is Over" Alternative Ending
This was an alternative ending of the creepypasta I was gonna put as a page, but I instead decided to do it on this blog. STORY For the ending of The Shadow Reader's "Playtime is Over", Alex is found guilty and sentenced to death. This is an alternative ending I did. Enjoy! Alex: Okay Pablo, let me ask you something: Did I ever killed your friends? Pablo looks shocked Pablo: N-no... Maria: WHAT?!?! Alex: See, your honor? There's no way that he knows! And what about the "rape" part? Did that ever happen? Pablo: (crying) no... Alex: See? It's all fake! Maria: YOU F***ING SADISTIC C***!!! YOU RAPED AUSTIN AND KILLED TYRONE, UNIQUA, AND TASHA!!! Judge: SILENCE!!! The judge slams his hammer on the table 5 times Judge: Mr. Burns, if you provoke this kid again, I will murder you! No joke! And I don't care if I lose my job! Understand? Alex: Sure. Now Pablo... Pablo has broken down Alex: P. A. B. L. O. Pable: w-w-w-w... what.... Alex: You do realize that in the state of Georgia, one who commits false testimony can face a fine of up to $1,000, a sentence of one to 10 years in prison, or both. And you're telling the truth, right? Pablo: yes... Alex: Now final question, what did I really did to you? Pablo is at this point, numb. He looks at the judge, and then gives a forced smile Pablo: Alex took us to his home for snacks! Yummy, delicious candy! And he helped take care of us and played games with us! Those tapes? Well they're all from his brother! He is crazy! Alex is actually a good guy! He would never do that to us! And those kids? They were just Halloween decorations! Nothing wrong with that! The judge is shocked Judge: Well... I guess Alex didn't do nothing wrong after all... Maria: ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?!?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR F***ING MIND?!?! HOW ABOUT THE TAPES I'VE JUST SHOWED YOU?!?! HUH?!?! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THAT?!?! Ezekele: AND SICK F*** IS PARALYZED!!! F***ING PARALYZED!!! I SWEAR, IF YOU- The judge slams his hammer to the table so hard, it brings a crack Judge: NOT. ANOTHER. WORD. Now, judging by Pablo's testimony, I declare Alex C. Burns... not guilty! I will, however, send him to a mental hospital so he can get better! Alex: Really? Thanks ma- Suddenly, Alex is shot by Maria. The whole crowd screams in horror as Maria then shoots at Pablo, Austin, the Judge, and the crowd fleeing Ezekele: DETECTIVE MARIA!!! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DO- Maria shoots Ezekele in the leg Ezekele: OW!!! WHAT THE- Ezekele is stomped by Maria Maria: I am done... I AM DONE WITH YOU ALL!!! Maria points the gun to her head and shoots herself, killing her Ezekele: Oh my god... I can't believe this... NEWS REPORT Detective Maria has shot and killed 8 and injured 10 in the Marion County courthouse before killing herself after the judge declared convict Alex C. Burns not guilty. The 8 killed were Alex, Pablo, Austin, Judge Damion, Sally Peckers, Drew Fardo, Andy Sandro, and Elizabeth Petts. Category:Blog posts